Jafar (OUAT)
Summary Jafar is one of the two main antagonists of the ABC TV series "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland", a spin-off of Once Upon a Time. He takes the place of the Sorcerer from the tale of "Aladdin". Jafar originates from the land of Agrabah and has somehow found his way to Wonderland, wherein he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, and will try to dispose of those who stand in his way or who no longer are of any use to him. Ultimately, Jafar succeeds in his aim to change the laws of magic, but this comes back to haunt him when Nyx, the guardian to the Well of Wonders, punishes him for stealing her water by forcing him to serve eternity as a genie in a bottle. He eventually found out how to break Nyx's curse, but then was turned into a staff by Jasmine's hand. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 5-B Name: ''' Jafar '''Origin: Once Upon a Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown, seems to be in his late thirties Classification: Human, Sorcerer | Genie Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Flight (With his carpet), Transmutation, Transformation, Paralyzing of others, Petrification, Shapeshifting, Mind Control, Limited Fate Manipulation with the Shears of Destiny, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Created a giant hourglass out of nothing and turned several people to dust), Energy Projection, Paralyzing of others (Can freeze any living being), Biological Manipulation (Made the Red Queen mute), Healing, Weather Manipulation, Shield Creation, Necromancy, Time Manipulation, Love Inducement, Death Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), BFR, Resistance to Fear Manipulation | All of the others plus Reality Warping (Through wishes) and Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least City level (Said that he would "wipe Agabah off this earth", and actually did so. Should be comparable to Regina Mills) | Planet level (As a genie, should at least be comparable to Aladdin, who created a whole alternative realm with his powers). Can ignore conventional durability with Water Manipulation, Death Inducement, Transformation and other abilities Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 with telekinesis (His telekinesis should at least be comparable to Regina's own) Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: Subsonic Durability: Possibly Building level physically (If scaled to Regina). Likely City level with shields and protective charms (His defensive magic should be at least comparable to his offensive, as they share the same source. Likely comparable to Regina) Stamina: Average Range: Several meters with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Snake Staff (Contains the powerful sorceress Amara, who was stripped of her magical essence, which became his to use, and turned her into a serpent, which he then transformed into his staff, effectively wielding her magic) Intelligence: High (Vast magical knowledge and master manipulator) Weaknesses: Limits of Magic (Formerly, Jafar could not change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love. However, after changing the laws of magic, he was able to avoid these limitations), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user), The Price of Magic, Lack of Magic | His lamp Key: Human | Genie Gallery Promo_OW102_01.png OW102_31.png|With his former ally, the Red Queen OW104_13.png|With Amara OW109_20.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Genies Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5